Falling For You
by VeelaChic
Summary: This story takes place in the fall were a magical being who makes people fall deeper in love if they already have something makes some chemistry happen between the dear titans. RaeBB RobStar CyBee
1. First Day of Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was a warm crisp First Day of Fall and the leaves flying everywhere in oranges, yellows, browns, and reds. The Teen Titans stood out on the leave covered ground of Gotham Park. They carried with them a football, picnic lunch, and a red checkered blanket.

The short green changeling known as Beast Boy got up and began to toss around the football with his ½ electronic friend Cyborg. The beautiful orange skinned green eyed long red haired beauty known as Starfire began to unpack the picnic lunch with the Titan's leader Robin who was wearing his usual uniform with the R on it. An unhappy looking gothic girl walked slowly behind them face stuck in a novel her blue hooded cloak pulled up on her head so all you saw was a pair of violet eyes. She sat down on the picnic blanket next to her companions not taking her eyes off her book.

"YO! Beast Boy go long." yelled Cyborg holding the football in a throwing position. He spiraled it off to Beast Boy who caught it in mid throw.

The gothic girl lifted her eyes slightly to watch him make the catch. She had to use all of her energy to suppress a small smile that flickered across her face.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg it is time for the lunching." said the beautiful alien girl holding up a sandwich.

The two boys stretched out on the blanket and began to eat the food they packed.

"You hungry Rae?" asked Beast Boy who had already eaten half of his tofu sandwich.

She looked at him and then to the picnic basket where Cyborg and Robin were pigging out.

She smirked. "Is anything left?"

He walked over to the basket and pulled out a hot canteen off herbal tea along with a bag of chips mixed with popcorn.

She looked surprised at this. She loved herbal tea and she was ok with the chips with popcorn.

He gave her a sly smile. "I slipped them in for you when Cyborg was looking the other way."

She was very glad she was wearing so that way he could not see her blush. She began to munch on her popcorn and chips and sip her tea. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to see Beast Boy smiling at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression.

"Nothing." he said with a smirk and ran over to play football with Cyborg.


	2. IM N Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Titans returned to the tall 'T' shaped tower after their leisurely picnic. They found the door unlocked and walked inside with suspicion creeping through them. They found inside red and pink hearts delicately painted on the walls. They followed the trail of hearts to the TV room. Inside it was a man who had hair as red as the hearts he had painted with deep blue eyes and an outfit that was a pink robe (No not a bath robe like an angelic robe) that had tiny white sparkles all over it, and he had two glittering white wings coming out of his back. He was currently painting a large red heart on the television.

"Who are you?" asked Robin readying his bird-a-rangs just in case.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you the masters of this domain?" asked the man.

"Uh…yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is IM N. Love"

"What the beep are you doing in our house?"

"I am deeply sorry young master I am looking for the domain of Raven of Azarath and Starfire of Tameran."

Raven and Star each looked at each other and then to IM.

"What do you want with them?"

"If I could see them young master I could give them their delivery?"

Raven walked up warily but Star ran up excitedly.

"You have a package for us?" said Star jumping up and down.

"Not quite my lady." IM took out a scroll and began to read from it.

"On behave of the Council of Heart I am here by instructed to give an arrow to Raven of Azarath and Starfire of Tameran."

"Your going to kill them?" asked Beast Boy who looked ready to attack the man.

IM laughed. "No green master. You shall see." He pulled out to golden arrows with golden hearts were the tips should be. He stuck each girl in the back with an arrow lightly and they passed out. No blood was drawn but the girls seemed for a brief moment ot flash pink.

The boys rushed to the girls' sides.

"Do not fret young heroes for the maidens will be fine. Just lay them on their beds and they shall be fine."

"What did you do to them?" asked Beast Boy lifting Raven up into his arms to carry her.

"You shall see soon. But now I am off to find Bumblebee of East." He left in a puff of pink smoke.

Robin gazed down to Star looking at her peaceful expression. He longed for her to wake but did as Beast Boy had done with Raven and carried her off to her room.

3hours later Beast Boy was in the TV room trying to scrub the heart off the TV. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a breath on his neck.

"Hello Beast Boy." came Raven's voice in a calm slightly seductive tone.

Yay a Cliffy! REVIEW!


	3. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy felt Raven's breath on the back of his neck and turned slowly.

He gulped, "Rae…what's up?"

She pulled him by his uniforms collar and threw him to the couch. She was still smiling at him.

"Ah feeling better I see." he spoke nervously.

She sat next to him and decided to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Um Rae are you sick?"

"Never better."

"You sure because your acting kinda funny."

"How so?" she began to whisper closely to his ear.

"Uh well you're kinda like right on top of me."

He was right he was sprawled on the couch backing slowly away and she had her had on his shoulders and was lying directly on top of him.

"You noticed?" she said sarcastically arching an eye brow.

"Uhh…" but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…C'mon sweetie don't ruin the moment."

She moved closer and closer to him and suddenly right before she met his lips they heard a camera snap.

Raven and Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg with a camera laughing.

"Well don't you two look comfy." he laughed.

Beast Boy blushed but raven didn't look fazed at all.

"So?" she asked.

Cy raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy began to mouth the words 'Help Me!' to his mechanical friend but Cy just smirked.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." and with that he left.

Raven looked back to BB with a smirk on her face, "Now…where was I…oh yes now I remember." She leaned toward him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Meanwhile at Robin's room….

Robin backed into his desk, "Um Star what's going on?"

"You don't know?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Um Star not that I don't want to kiss you but something is wrong."

"Actually Robin I think its right." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He got his chance and ran like heck to the kitchen. Cyborg was there looking freaked out and Beast Boy was at the table with red lipstick kiss marks all over his face.

"Don't ask." he mumbled.

"Dude Bee just called and told me she loved me like a million times." said Cy looking scared.

"Yeah and Rae would NOT get off of me." spoke Beast Boy.

"Yeah and Star was like all…NOT STAR!" exclaimed Robin.

Suddenly they heard Raven's voice.

"Oh Beast Boy! Come out, come out where ever you are!"


	4. The Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Dude, have to hide me….." Beast Boy looked towards the direction where is admirer's voice descended from.

But he was too late. Raven had found the object of her affection.

"Beast Boy." she cooed, "Honey we never finished what we started."

"Listen Rae you're not yourself."

"What makes you say that?" she asked pulling Beast Boy by the collar to her.

"Usually you would yell at me or something…and now you're all lovey dovey."

"Oh Beast Boy," she smiled, "you say the cutest things."

Robin and Cyborg ran out of the kitchen before they could see what happened to their brave friend…..

Just as they thought it was safe to go to the TV room Starfire was there in a long green evening gown sitting at a table with a set for two candle lit table.

"Robin!" she said cheerfully getting up to pull him into the opposite seat. "I have made for us a glorious romantic feast."

Robin just stared in awe at his crush's feast and then his crush's dress. "Star you look…wow."

She blushed, "Thank you boyfriend Robin."

"Uhh…."

"Will you not sit and eat with me?"

He couldn't help himself she looked so pretty and the food looked…eatable. "Sure Star."

Cyborg stared with wide eyes and ran like a maniac to his room to sit at his desk to find that someone was already sitting there….

"Bumblebee!" he gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Sparky." she said walking up to him.

"But…why?"

"You don't know? You're the one for me Sparky." and with that she kissed him.

"Listen Bee, I like you too but something isn't right." he ran out and practically had to tare Robin away from Star, and rescued BB from the clutches of his just realized crush.

"I think I know the answer to all the riddles." said Cy.

Robin understood, "…IM N. Love"


	5. Tracing it to the Source

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Were could we find IM N. Love again?"

Cyborg thought for a moment but then snapped his mechanical fingers.

"We could trace where he bought the paint that he used to paint the hearts on the tower's walls?"

"Good idea. Cy you get Bumblebee to help you trace the paint."

"Bumblebee…why?"

"Because we need to distract the girls and she'll do just about anything you ask her to."

"Alright I'll go get her and I'll tell you when it's been traced."

"Good. I'll go distract Star and BB can distract Raven."

Beast Boy looked at his leader with wide eyes.

Robin sighed and he and Beast Boy made their way to the living room.

Robin rejoined Star at her dinner and Beast Boy began to hunt for Raven.

"Raven." he called.

"Oh Beast Boy where were you?" Raven stepped out from the shadows and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting."

"Uhhh…sorry about that…I was um chatting with the guys."

"No matter. We're alone now." Raven leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart she gave off a long yawn. She rubbed her eyes. "I guess all our fun has tired me out." She took Beast Boy's hand and led him to the living room.

BB was too entranced with the girl leading him to say no. When they arrived at their destination Robin had finished his meal with Star and now they were both now cuddled on the couch.

Raven gave a long sigh. She smiled at the boy next to her and pulled him down with her onto the sofa as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Within seconds she was asleep.

He gave a smile. He knew Raven would NEVER act like this if she wasn't under a spell. But even though he knew that it was only this side of Raven that liked him he knew that maybe some where deep inside her maybe…just maybe…she really DID like him.

He drifted off and woke up to the shouts of Cyborg. "Guys I traced it to 'The Painters Central' on Main Street."

Robin yawned a faint "Titans Go." and pried open his eyes and after a lot of convincing the boys and the spellbound girls were off to the shop.

It turned out IM N. Love had bought the paint and said he was headed for the Gotham Park not two hours ago. So off they flew and drove to the Park praying IM was still there.


	6. To Love or Not to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The team flew off to the park and started searching for IM.

"He's over here!" yelled Robin from the tall oak they had their picnic under not 1 day ago.

The Titans ran to the spot to find IM N. Love painting hearts similar to the ones at the tower on the tree. It had many hearts on it and inside the hearts where names of people who no doubt he had paired with his arrows.

IM turned and faced the Titans. "Aw young heroes….how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"You can tell us how to change back our friends!" yelled Robin angry at IM. "You can't go around manipulating people's emotions! It's not right!"

"Oh young master I see you have discovered the reason for the changes in your dear friends' behaviors."

"Why did you do this to them!"

"Young master I truly did not mean for your friends to be changed. I simply helped them uncover hidden feelings due to my arrows. It seems though due to the supernatural powers you r friends' posses they seem to change around their mood while showing their hidden feelings."

"How do we change them back!"

"Well young master the arrow's spell will wear off in a moments time, but I stress to you that you must make them feel your feelings in return after the spell wears off or else….the Council of Heart will revoke their feeling to ever love entirely….and they will never love again."

There was a long deathly silence after these last words.

"Never?" asked Beast Boy looking as if he was punched hard in the chest.

"Never again green master."

BB gulped.

"Well young heroes I must be off. People to match up. Couples to see. Good bye." IM said briskly and in a blink the eye he was gone.

The team just stood their in awe. Suddenly for a brief moment Raven, Star, and Bee began to glow pink and collapsed.

The boys ran to the girl's sides.

"Get them off the ground guys." instructed Cy. "Lay them down somewhere."

Robin laid Star down on one of the two benches that wasn't covered in wet paint due to IM's need to paint hearts everywhere. He brushed a long strand of red hair from her delicate face and took in a deep sigh.

Cyborg made haste to lay Bee down on the opposite one. He held her limp hand trying to shove out of his mind what a loveless Bumblebee would be.

Beast Boy looked around for bench but there was no more that weren't covered by wet painted hearts. So he just held her in his arms until she awakened.

Raven moved her head and opened her eyes to see a green face smiling at her. She tried to sit up but then realized she was in Beast Boy's arms.

"Um…Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Cy said you should stay off your feet." he said with concern in his voice.

She glared in protest but he did no let her down.

Meanwhile Star and Bee had also awakened and where busily be carried up towards the tower in the arms of Robin and Cyborg.

_**I'm thinking maybe 1 or 2 more chapters but definitely at least one more. **_


	7. Mice or Men?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The boys brought the girls back to the tower and the girls walked to their rooms (Bee went to Cy's) to lay down.

"What do we do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"No idea. The whole you must return their love freaks me out. Guys just don't do stuff like that…they just DON'!" said Cy.

"Well what are our options?" asked Robin.

"Either we be all heroic and return the girls love or…" began Cy.

"…We let the girls be loveless pessimistic machines…." finished BB.

"Wow…pessimistic…that's a BIG word for you Beast." commented Cy.

"I know I read it in a comic book once!" said Beast Boy very proud of himself. (Cue anime sweat drops)

"But being pessimistic wouldn't be such a change for Raven." said Robin.

"Hey," began BB, "no wait you have a point."

"C'mon guys what are we Mice or Men?" asked Robin.

"Actually I can turn into a …." began BB.

"BEAST BOY!" they other two yelled.

"Ok, ok I get it." said Beast Boy in a defeated sort if way.

"Today we're MEN!" said Robin standing up.

"Today?" the other two asked as they inched away from Robin.

The masked hero rolled his eyes. "We need a game plan here guys!" he said.

"Does this mean we have to be all romantic and junk?" asked BB.

"Unfortunately yes B" began Cy, "we must."

"You know what this means don't you?" stated Robin.

"Arghhh…flowers and things that smell good." said B.

Cy screamed! "I'm too young and cool to die!"

_**Yea I know its shorts but I have more cool stuff coming. Sorry the chapters kinda late!**_


	8. Moon Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok here we go last chapter! **_

The boys walked out of their discussion in search of the 3 girls.

Cyborg walked to his room trying to find a way to return her love. He got as far as right outside his door where Bee was resting

"Um…let's see…what I should say is…Um…let's se…Bee…"

"Yes?" asked a voice behind.

Cyborg jumped up startled not knowing Bee was there.

"Oh…uh…Hi Bee was sup?" stammered Cyborg.

"Nothing much Sparky. Something wrong?" she asked.

"Um…no…well yes…well…no…kinda…."

Bee arched an eyebrow.

"Um how 'bout you sit down Bee?"

"Oh k?" she answered moving to Cyborg's desk chair.

"Well you see Bee I kinda have something I'd like to ask you."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well you see I was kind of wondering…" started off Cy. 'Be a man Cy. Be a man. You ain't no mouse! If anyone can do this it's you!' he thought to himself.

"Yes…?" pressed Bee.

"Well…I was wondering ifyou'dliketogoonadatewithme…" he muttered

"What? Sparky your talking to fast."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." he said slower.

She smiled, "That would be cool Sparky." she said kissing his cheek.

At that moment she glowed pink and fell to the floor.

"Bee…Bee you ok?"

She looked up confused. "Yeah I think I am."

"The spells over." he muttered more to himself than to her.

"What spell?"

"Hunny you wouldn't believe if I told ya."

Meanwhile in Star's room…

During Cyborg asking Bee on a date Robin had sucked up the courage to go to Star's room. And for the last past ten minutes he has been standing in front of her with his mouth open waiting for words to come out.

"Robin? Robin are you ill?"

"…" Robin still stood there in silence blushing.

"Have you the gas?"

"No! No Star nothing like that!"

"Ah my mind has been eased. If you are not ill then why are you not 'keeping your cool' as Beast Boy would say?"

"Um…well you see Star…"

"Yes?" she asked walking up to him curiously.

"You see Star I have fallen in love…"

Oh!" she said angrily, "And what monstrosity of a woman has stolen your heart tell me and I shall vanquish her!"

"No Star you see…"

But Star interrupted him, "I am betting it is the one who calls you 'Pooh' is it not?"

"No Star you see…"

But he was interrupted yet again, "I shall make that evil woman wish she has never experienced life!"

"No Star you see I have fallen in love with YOU!"

"Me…?"

"Yes you." he said blushing.

"But friend Robin I am sure there much worthier candidates than me..." she said her head down sadly.

"Impossible."

"What?"

"Who lese could be as beautiful, radiant, funny, sweet, and so smart as you?"

"Do you mean that Robin?"

"With all my heart." he said pulling her in for a gentle hug. Then there lips met softly and then broke away. She glowed pink for a moment and her footing faltered slightly but she smiled.

"As Cyborg would say," said Robin holding a finger in the air, "Boo-yah."

"Robin." said Star.

"Yeah?"

"Please do not ever do the saying of that again."

"Deal."

Raven had left her room and went to the roof top to meditate. Little did she know a certain green changeling had followed her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she chanted over and over and over…well you get the picture.

Beast Boy stepped out form the shadows.

Raven sensed him, "What are you doing up here Beast Boy?" she asked opening her eyes and turning to look at him still hovering in the air.

But Beast Boy ignored her question and turned his attention to the large full moon that was shining in front of him. "I bet its amazing." said Beast Boy still gazing at the moon. "Just hovering there shining, lighting up the earth not even knowing how beautiful it is."

She looked at the moon, "Yeah it is."

We went and sat down beside her and now turned his attention back to her, "Who said I was talking about the moon?" he asked giving her a charming smile.

She could have melted, "Well…I…uh…thank you." she said putting up her hood to cover her blush.

He moved his right hand and lightly tugged down her hood. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"I…I don't know I guess…habit."

He smiled, "Well don't."

"And why not?" she asked an eyebrow slightly annoyed.

"Because Rae you're like my moon. You light up my world."

She blushed. It was just then they realized just how close they really where.

He looked into her eyes.

Raven rolled hers, "Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna kiss me already?"

He smiled shutting her up with his mouth covering her eyes.

She glowed pink and stopped hovering and fell to the ground and on to Beast Boy. They didn't bother to get up. They just sat there all night watching the moon.

_**Well that's all folks please review! Oh yeah and if you read my story 'Coolest School' please if you wish to give me a description of your self and I'll make you a student! **_

_**Please have: **_

**_Name, Age, Grade, (Oh BTW they don't have to be your actual age or grade) Hair, Eyes, and a small description of the characters personality. Oh yeah and also all characters will be used even if it's just a small conversation in the story! _**

_**Thanks oh yeah and please please please read my new story 'A Way Back' pleazzzzzzz!**_


End file.
